morpheusfandomcom-20200213-history
Nymph
Nymph Spirits of Nature who animate and protect nature, Creatures of pure youthful beautiful, who love to dance and sing; their amorous freedom sets them apart from Others They are beloved by many and can dwell in many of the more Natural regions like forests, lakes and streams. Although they would never die of old age nor illness, and could give birth to fully immortal children if mated to a god, they themselves were not necessarily immortal, and could be beholden to death in various forms. Nymphs tend to frequent areas distant from humans but could be encountered by lone travelers outside the village, where their music might be heard, and the traveler could spy on their dancing or bathing in a stream or pool, either during the noon heat or in the middle of the night. They might appear in a whirlwind. Such encounters could be dangerous, bringing dumbness, besotted infatuation, madness or stroke to the unfortunate human, once away from the nymphs the human would soon forget what they saw. Anatomy These Maidens look very much Human, The have very feminine and Lustful form. These Creatures are the depiction of beauty and they take characteristics of there land. Examples: Water nymphs will often have blue eyes and have fair pail skin as they seldom leave the water at during the night. Other then there Memorizing beauty and quickness to disappear when feeling threatened. Nymphs take the characteristics of there fathers. Life cycle Nymph Live as sister one with nature at a young age they are taught to care for each other and for nature. Nymphs see themselves as parent-less their only serve mother nature. At birth Nymphs are taken from their mothers and are raised in a group setting until they choose there own flock. Flocks of Nymphs consist of 3 or 4 Nymph who have bonded together at a young age. they protect each other and do everything together. this Flock is Chosen at the age of 16 when the nymphs have learned there craft and are ready to start womanhood. Once there Flock is bonded by the Moonlight bathing ceremony they are given there own bit of nature to protect. a stream a orchard ect .Because nymphs are only born Females, (males happen but they are rare) Nymphs a few Flock is Chosen every 16 years to go find mates outside of nature. These Flocks are sent out to near by villages or to find unsuspecting travelers they draw them in with their song and dance. usually bathing in a river or dancing or playing in a fountain. Nymphs never leave each others sites and usually lead a single Strong/Healthy looking male away from a group. Once Impregnated these Nymph return to nature leaving the male tired and unable to know why as he does not remember the ordeal Once Home All the Flocks Gather together to a sacred pool of water where they do another Moonlight ceremony washing away the impurities of the outside world. The Newer Flocks are in charge of washing the new mothers as there thanks to being born. Nymph only stay Pregnant for 6 months and when it is nearly time to give birth they all Rejoin at their Sacred place to have their Children Born under the supervision of their Elders. These Elders then Send the mothers away once again to there lands and they Raise the young. (the cycle then repeats its self.) A Male is born in the rare Chance a Male is born into a the Nymphs world 2% Chance. The one who has given birth is known as a Cursed Womb. This mother now has the Choice to Castrate her Son and raise him as a piper. the mother can stay as a Nymph but no longer allowed to be sent out to mate. or She Can be banished out of the Sisterhood to go raise her son never to return. Piper: i piper is a male who plays music and sings for the Nymphs they lives only to serve and is not allowed to participate in any Rituals. They are not even allowed to eat or socialize with his Sisters. He is basically a leaper. Pipers have no powers as it is stripped away as a child. Banishment: Mother and child is Sent out of the lands to try and make it on their own. They have no money and no belongings, If they Survive the boy will grow up he maybe able to use some of the abilities of the nymphs but that is only a 15% Chance. mostly he would take after his father. Notable Classes -Elementalist -Illusionist -Bards -Clairvoyent -Healer -Thief (more like trickster) Subspecies These are only some of the Different Subspecies: Wood Nymph: These Nymph Live in Forests and woodland areas. They protect it and help its growth. they Usually choose a large tree at the center of there land This is there Sacred birth place and where there Elders Live. Wood Nymphs Plant and Spread there forests, planting new trees and plants everywhere they go. Water Nymph: These Nymph Live in Great Lakes and Sea side areas, Sea water Nymph do not do well in Fresh water and vice versa. They protect the waters and keep it beautiful and Clear. they Usually choose a large Rock in the middle or around the water where this is there Sacred birth place and where there Elders Live. Water Nymph can go into hyphenation underwater this allows them to stay under for hours without breathing.They usually Do this during the Day. They can not breath under water but they can hold there breath for a very long time. Usually they do not need to as they can bend the water away from there faces to create a breathing bubble Land Nymph: These Nymph Live in Desserts or mountain areas. They protect it and help keep their lands Strong. they Usually choose a High peek at the center of there land This is there Sacred birth place and where there Elders Live. Land nymphs Live in hidden caves and burrows. they Carve these out themselves with there magics. Hybrids Nymphs can not really become Hybrid unless they mate with gods or are born male.. The only thing that changes otherwise is there looks. The child looks somewhat like theirs father but Nymphs are still Full Nymphs. Magic All Nymph have magic unless they are Male born. Nymph Magic only works if they are around the Source of there magic Nature. Auto Forget: nymphs in nature often go unnoticed because they blend in, But they also are forgotten after they are seen. this is one of the main reason many do not think they excite. Faster Growth: Plants seem to grow faster around Nymphs things that would normally take months to grow takes weeks. Once this skill is mastered they are able to make some plants grow before your eyes, but if they tries it with Edible they will stop your hunger but have no nutrition and taste Disgusting. Elemental Phase: Nymphs can Phase walk throw there Element. wood nymphs: will be able to teleport by walking into one tree and coming out of the next. Water nymphs: Can walk threw water, puddles or rain. Causing them to teleport on land or swim faster in water. Land Nymphs: Can walk into stone hide within it or teleport to another stone. Elemental Form: Wood Nymph can turn into a plant, Water nymphs water, Land Nymphs stone, to disappear touch what they want to turn into, they can only do this for as long as they can keep their concentration, they instantly turn back if there concentration breaks. Once a Nymph masters this skill they can also turn into a Trent(wood), live water(water) or a stone golum (land) to help protect there land. Category:Forestkin